Stage lighting fixtures are known comprising a light source for emitting a light beam; a reflector coupled to the light source; and at least one dichroic filter for selectively intercepting and colouring the light beam.
Stage lighting fixtures of this sortall have one drawback: frequent overheating of the light source—normally a discharge lamp—which results in impaired reliability of the fixture and obvious discomfort to the user.